thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Axel Brennan
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Axel Brennan Gender: Male Age: 16 Godly Parent Choice 1: Mars Godly Parent Choice 2: Arcus Godly Parent Choice 3: Vulcan Cohort Choice 1: 3rd Cohort Choice 2: 1st Faceclaim: Lelouch vi Britania ---- Appearance: Axel has purple eyes and black hair. He usually wear black clothes or jackets. Personality: Axel is a very secluded boy. He is agitated easily, causing his many fights in school and between other demi-gods. He tends to stay with his only friends, usually limited to two or three people, to avoid trouble. Axel has very dull responses to new people, and enjoys a good argument, usually being the victor. History: Born inParis, France, and raised in Minnesota, Axel was born in a French hospital while his mother and father were on vacation. His father later left after his birth. His parents met each other on the Eiffel Tower, where the two lonely hearts fell in love with each other upon a 2 year relationship. Axel grew up, befriending neighborhood kids. His mother kept close eye on him, protecting him secretly from the beasts and monsters her husband informed her of. Axel had trouble keeping friends due to his anger issues and anti-social personality. He was often in situations that sent him home from school. He was taken out of school by an unknown man. Axel was told to get his mother and leave, saying danger was coming. Though he was confused, Axel complied. Upon reaching his home, his mother was no where to be seen. Panicking, his packed his valued possessions and left his house. Not long after, the monsters his mother was warned about attacked. Axel ran fast and far, but was unable to escape, being cornered in a forest. He searched his bag for some kind of weapon, and found the strange-colored sword his mom and called a "antique". Axel slashed at the beasts, injuring one and killing the other. Surviving a few days on his own, Lupa found him and informed him of who he really was, and what his weapon was, as well. She took him to the Wolf House, where she trained him for a few months, then sending him on his way to Camp Jupiter. Weapons: A celestial-bronze sword. ---- Please Bold '''Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) '''A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. Neo Was Here (talk) 22:41, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed